Jean-Marc Pannetier
right|200px Jean-Marc Pannetier est un directeur artistique et adaptateur français, né le 27 décembre 1953. Il a dirigé et adapté les versions françaises de nombreux films. Biographie En 1986, à son retour en France des États-Unis, où il a passé plus de dix années, d'abord comme étudiant, puis comme professeur de langues, il commence l'adaptation. Filmographie Directeur artistique Films : Note : Pour la grande majorité des films qu'il a dirigé, il s'est également chargé de l'adaptation. ; 1979 * Apocalypse Now de Francis Ford Coppola (redoublage de 2001) ; 1992 * Lunes de fiel de Roman Polanski * Belle Époque de Fernando Trueba * Et au milieu coule une rivière de Robert Redford * La Cité de la joie de Roland Joffé 1993 * Short Cuts ''de Robert Altman * ''Little Buddha ''de Bernardo Bertolucci ; 1994 * ''Ace Ventura, détective pour chiens et chats de Tom Shadyac * Dumb & Dumber ''de Bob et Peter Farrelly * ''The Mask ''de Russell Mulcahy * ''Stargate, la porte des étoiles de Roland Emmerich ; 1995 * Le dernier Cheyenne de Tab Murphy * Meurtre à Alcatraz de Marc Rocco * Le livre de la jungle ''de Stephen Sommers ; 1996 * ''Larry Flynt de Miloš Forman * Kansas City de Robert Altman ; 1997 * Sept ans au Tibet de Jean-Jacques Annaud * Ouvre les yeux de Alejandro Amenábar * Lolita de Adrian Lyne * Kundun de Martin Scorsese * La Rançon ''de Ron Howard * ''Les 101 dalmatiens ''de Stephen Herek ; 1998 * ''L'Empereur et l'Assassin de Chen Kaige * Le Détonateur de Pat Proft ; 1999 * Virgin Suicides de Sofia Coppola * Tout sur ma mère de Pedro Almodóvar * Sleepy Hollow : La Légende du cavalier sans tête de Tim Burton * Man on the Moon de Miloš Forman * Le Talentueux Mr Ripley de Anthony Minghella * La Secte sans nom de Jaume Balagueró * La Langue des papillons de José Luis Cuerda * Inspecteur Gadget de David Kellogg * American Pie de Paul et Chris Weitz * À tombeau ouvert de Martin Scorsese ; 2000 * Peines d'amour perdues de Kenneth Branagh * Boesman et Lena de John Berry * Mission to Mars ''de Brian de Palma ; 2001 * ''Stalingrad de Jean-Jacques Annaud * Lucia et le Sexe de Julio Medem * Gosford Park de Robert Altman * Bully de Larry Clark * American Pie 2 de James B. Rogers ; 2002 * Pour un garçon de Paul et Chris Weitz * Parle avec elle de Pedro Almodóvar * Gangs of New York de Martin Scorsese ; 2003 * Love Actually de Richard Curtis * Johnny English de Peter Howitt ; 2004 * Mar adentro de Alejandro Amenabar * La Plus Belle Victoire de Richard Loncraine * Fahrenheit 9/11 de Michael Moore * Deux frères de Jean-Jacques Annaud * Blueberry, l'expérience secrète de Jan Kounen ; 2005 * Seven Swords de Tsui Hark * Sahara de Breck Eisner * Red Eye : Sous haute pression de Wes Craven * H2G2 : Le Guide du voyageur galactique de Garth Jennings * Dérapage de Mikael Håfström ; 2006 * Vol 93 de Paul Greengrass * Par effraction d'Anthony Minghella * Copying Beethoven de Agnieszka Holland * Eragon de Stefen Fangmeier ; 2007 * Les Vacances de Mr. Bean de Steve Bendelack * Le Secret de Terabithia de Gábor Csupó * Charlie Bartlett de Jon Poll * 7 h 58 ce samedi-là (Before the Devil Knows You're Dead) de Sidney Lumet * 2e sous-sol de Franck Khalfoun ; 2008 * Le Jour où la Terre s'arrêta de Scott Derrickson * L'Incroyable Hulk de Louis Leterrier * Jumper de Doug Liman * Doute de John Patrick Shanley ; 2009 * Millénium de Niels Arden Oplev * Millénium 2 : La Fille qui rêvait d'un bidon d'essence et d'une allumette de Daniel Alfredson * Millénium 3 : La Reine dans le palais des courants d'air de Daniel Alfredson * (500) jours ensemble de Marc Webb ; 2010 * Tron : L'Héritage de Joseph Kosinski * Tout va bien ! The Kids Are All Right de Lisa Cholodenko * Night and Day de James Mangold * L'Apprenti sorcier de Jon Turteltaub * Buried de Rodrigo Cortés ; 2011 * Time Out d'Andrew Niccol * The Raid de Gareth Evans * Piégée de Steven Soderbergh * Or noir de Jean-Jacques Annaud * Monsieur Popper et ses pingouins de Mark Waters * Killer Elite de Gary McKendry * Fright Night de Craig Gillespie ; 2012 * Sous surveillance de Robert Redford * Passion de Brian De Palma * Magic Mike de Steven Soderbergh * Belle du Seigneur de Glenio Bonder * American Pie 4 de Jon Hurwitz et Hayden Schlossberg * Abraham Lincoln, chasseur de vampires de Timur Bekmambetov ; 2013 * The Call de Brad Anderson * Möbius de Éric Rochant * Effets secondaires de Steven Soderbergh * Ma vie avec Liberace de Steven Soderbergh * Cartel de Ridley Scott * The Mortal Instruments : La Cité des ténèbres de Harald Zwart * Zulu de Jérôme Salle ; 2014 * Pompéi de Paul W. S. Anderson * New York Melody de John Carney * Gone Girl de David Fincher * Avant d'aller dormir de Rowan Joffé Films d'animation * 1984 : Nausicaä de la vallée du vent de Hayao Miyazaki (2e doublage de 2006) * 1992 : Porco Rosso de Hayao Miyazaki * 1994 : Pompoko de Isao Takahata * 1995 : Si tu tends l'oreille de Yoshifumi Kondô * 1997 : Princesse Mononoké de Hayao Miyazaki * 1999 : Mes voisins les Yamada de Isao Takahata (2e doublage de 2011) * 2000 : Chicken Run de Peter Lord et Nick Park * 2001 : Atlantide, l'empire perdu de Gary Trousdale et Kirk Wise * 2003 : Wonderful Days de Kim Moon-Saeng * 2003 : Kaena, la prophétie de Chris Delaporte et Pascal Pinon * 2004 : Le Château ambulant de Hayao Miyazaki * 2004 : Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence de Mamoru Oshii * 2006 : Les Contes de Terremer de Goro Miyazaki * 2006 : L'Âge de glace 2 de Chris Wedge * 2007 : Bienvenue chez les Robinson de Stephen J. Anderson * 2007 : Battle for Terra ''de Aristomenis Tsirbas * 2008 : ''Ponyo sur la falaise de Hayao Miyazaki * 2009 : Brendan et le Secret de Kells de Tomm Moore * 2010 : Arrietty, le petit monde des chapardeurs de Hiromasa Yonebayashi * 2010 : Allez raconte ! de Jean-Christophe Roger * 2011 : La Colline aux Coquelicots de Goro Miyazaki * 2011 : Cars 2 de John Lasseter et Brad Lewis * 2012 : Les Mondes de Ralph de Rich Moore * 2012 : Ernest et Célestine de Benjamin Renner, Stéphane Aubier et Vincent Patar * 2013 : Sur la terre des dinosaures de John Collee * 2013 : Le Conte de la princesse Kaguya d'Isao Takahata Adaptateur uniquement * 1991 : Danse avec les loups ''de Kevin Costner * 1991 : ''Robin des bois, prince des voleurs ''de Kevin Reynolds * 1992 : ''Malcolm X ''de Spike Lee * 1994 : ''Pulp Fiction ''de Quentin Tarantino * 1994 : ''Le Roi lion ''de Rob Minkoff et Roger Allers * 2004 : ''Aviator ''de Martin Scorsese * 2005 : ''Trois enterrements ''de Tommy Lee Jones * 2005 : ''Robots ''de Chris Wedge et Carlos Saldahna * 2006 : ''Le Secret de Brokeback Mountain ''de Ang Lee * 2006 : ''Les Infiltrés ''de Martin Scorsese Liens externes * Jean-Marc Pannetier site officiel * Jean-Marc Pannetier sur ''RS Doublage * Jean-Marc Pannetier sur Planète Jeunesse * Jean-Marc Pannetier sur Doublanim * Jean-Marc Pannetier sur AlloCiné * Interview de Jean-Marc Pannetier sur Objectif-cinema.com * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oKNzAj2QiWc Les secrets du doublage de Chicken Run dirigé par Jean-Marc Pannetier] sur YouTube.com Catégorie:Directeur artistique français Catégorie:Doublage